


The Legacy

by karaokegal



Category: House MD
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For everything we take with us, there is something we leave behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 23. Prompt from [lilithisbitter](http://lilithisbitter.livejournal.com/): House, The Internet was made for porn. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Along with the job and the office, Chase had inherited House’s lap-top.

Within that sleek Mac-book, lay a treasure trove of House’s case-notes, emails of stunning vitriol, and of course House’s extensive pornography collection. The cache was painstakingly documented with folders dedicated to every possible type of sex, including kinks that Chase had never even heard of.

Chase remembered all the times that House had closeted himself away in the dark, only to come up with a brilliant deduction shortly thereafter. If it worked for House; Chase was certainly willing to try.

He needed all the help he could get.  



End file.
